


Maybe I Should Try and Cook Too

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho's surprise for Changmin turns into a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Should Try and Cook Too

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very, very short oneshot inspired by [this](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/mistact_1_zpskhr8xw0k.jpg) and [this](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/mistact_2_zpswa0uabm8.jpg).

Changmin wakes up to the smell of something burning. The smell is very faint - just a few wisps of it coming through the slightly open door to his room - but since Changmin has these extra senses whenever it comes to food, this burning smell is like a red danger light flashing in his brain.

Flipping the duvet off to one side, Changmin swings his legs over the bed and winces when his feet touch the cold hardwood floor. Fumbling around, he locates his slippers and sighs when his feet are encased in warmth. He stumbles out of the bedroom and down the hallway, following the burning smell as it gets stronger and stronger with each step he takes that eventually leads him to the kitchen.

The first thing Changmin notices is the pot on the stove, red chunks of what would have once resembled kimchi jjigae overflowing down the sides. The second thing he notices is the six foot something man nodding off to one side leaning against the kitchen counter.

While wondering what Yunho is doing attempting to cook in the early hours of the morning when he clearly hasn't had enough sleep, Changmin does the first thing he can think of. He shouts to get the leader's attention.

"Hyung!"

Yunho bobs his head, eyes opening blearily. He notices Changmin standing a few feet away from him and is about to smile when the smell of burning food catches his attention.

The leader swears, immediately steps forward to switch off the stove and then attempts to take the pot off with his bare hands. The result is, of course, the handles burn his skin and he lets go of the pot with a gasp so it falls to the floor. The two men step back to avoid the splash of burning kimchi jjigae but a few drips still manage to splash onto Yunho's legs and he winces at the sting.

Changmin watches this happen in all of just five seconds and he continues to watch as Yunho stays stock still in front of the mess on the floor. When Yunho makes no move to clean it up, Changmin quickly crosses the small distance between them to grab hold of Yunho's wrists.

"Hyung?" he asks voice gentle, wondering if the leader is in shock.

Yunho doesn't answer and keeps his gaze lowered, eyeing the mess he's just made on the floor.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Changmin tries again when he doesn't receive a response.

"I'm sorry," Yunho says after a few seconds of silence.

Changmin frowns.

"It's okay, we'll just clean it up, there's no need to be sorry hyung."

Yunho shakes his head as if to say that's not it.

"Hyung?" Changmin asks worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Yunho repeats again.

The frown on Changmin's forehead deepens and he tightens his hold on Yunho's wrists.

"I tried, I really did," Yunho continues and this time he lifts his head up and Changmin's heart clenches at that sad, deflated look on the leader's face.

"Baby?" Changmin says, switching to the pet name he calls Yunho only when it's the two of them and nobody's there to witness his overprotective side for the leader.

Yunho's hands are still limp in Changmin's grip as he takes a deep shuddering breath.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast … but … I can't even make something as simple as kimchi jjigae. I'm so useless." Yunho says the last part out so quietly that Changmin almost misses it. Almost.

Changmin sighs and lets go of Yunho's wrists only to wrap his arms around the latter and pull him in for a hug.

"You're silly hyung, you know that right?"

Yunho wraps his arms around Changmin's shoulders, but he doesn't tighten the hug in return like he normally does.

Changmin pulls back a bit, just enough to press a chaste kiss to Yunho's lips.

"You are not useless," he whispers while lifting a hand up to brush aside Yunho's bangs that have fallen across his face.

"But … but it's burnt, and it looks disgusting," Yunho mumbles, gaze going back to the mess behind Changmin.

Changmin smiles and brushes another kiss against Yunho's lips before gently pushing the latter away so he can squat down in front of the mess on the floor.

He flips the pot upright again, swipes a finger around the inside and then swishes it around a few times to make sure the entire finger is covered in the red broth before standing up again to face the leader.

Yunho watches and his eyes widen in surprise as Changmin proceeds to suck all the broth off his finger and then licking it a few times to make sure not a single drop is wasted.

"Mmm not bad, maybe add a little bit more spice next time, but it definitely tastes good. See, you're not useless at all."

Yunho's mouth opens and closes as he tries to find the right words to say in response.

Changmin _tsks_ as he reaches out again to tug Yunho against him.

"Didn't I say before, I don't care how the food looks, as long as it tastes good, then that's all that matters," he says before dipping his head down to seal their lips together in a kiss that tastes of kimchi jjigae.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May 2012 [here]() :)


End file.
